No more
by myou tenshi rena
Summary: Kurenai fell, Shino fell, Kiba fell. Driven by revenge, Hinata seeks to becomes stronger. No more, will she be the weak one. No more, will she stutter and blush. No more will she need to be protected. No more.
1. Hinata's Tears

**Chapter 1**

Hinata opened her eyes. She saw white and felt.....pain? She was at hospital. Why was she in the hospital? She looked and saw that both her right arm and leg, along with a few ribs were broken. As Hinata searched her brain for memories, it all crashed down on her.

Kurenai - sensei, Shino and Kiba were dead.

Tears brimmed and threatened to spill over her eyes. They had died, trying to save her and because of her.

_~Flashback~_

"_So.......another stupid mission huh," Kiba started. _

"_..." was the only reply he got out of Shino ._

"_WHY DO YOU NEVER TALK?!!" Screamed Kiba._

_Hinata and Kurenai – Sensei laughed at Kiba's statements. He was always like this._

_Tsunade had given them a mission; to escort a high priestess, Nanami of the mist country to the lightning country for a conference. It was going to be yet another boring mission._

"_Who's there?" Shouted Kurenai._

_Kiba, Shino and Hinata immediately surrounded the Nanami looked around._

_Hinata activated her byakugan and..... saw nothing?_

"_D-d-don't worry no one's h-here."_

_They relaxed and let their guard down, perhaps they shouldn't have._

_Out of nowhere came five shinobi needles aimed for each of the ninja's vital spots. Kurenai – sensei, quick to think, got out five shurikens and defleted them all._

_Who's there, and what business do you have with us?" Shouted Kurenai – Sensei. _

_A shinobi, of long white hair, wearing a long dark blue clock, much the those of the akatsuki's came out from his hiding area._

_"Who are you?" Questioned Kiba._

"_My, my, my," said the enemy ninja, "What do we have here? A byakugan user, an inuzuka, an aburame bug user and a konoha jonin. I am Chitose. Well, this should be interesting, I was surprised someone as weak as you ninjas could block my needles. Well, maybe I should just kill you now. _

_Kurenai – sensei, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and the priestess Nanami tensed._

"_Stay behind us Nanami, at all times," instructed Shino. _

_Chitose, stared at the group surrounding Nanami for one minute, and had an expression that showed amusement?_

_He then took a step backwards, and then........ vanished?_

_No, not vanished. He was simply so fast. Hinata's eyes soon tracked him._

"_He's behind you!" Yelled HInata._

_Kurenai – sensei spun and out manoeuvred him before he could strike. They bounced around and clanging of kunai was the only sound that they heard. _

_Before, they could rush up and help Kurenai – sensei, five other enemy shinobi surrounded them. They grabbed their kunai, ready to defend. _

_The five shinobi charged at them. Hinata, concentrated only on the two she was fighting. _

_When she finally had a chance to look at her teammates, she saw that Akamaru had fainted and Kiba was wounded. Shino had a few scratches, while kurenai – sensei was dodging all attacks but slowly losing. Two of the five shinobi had been killed or were unconscious. An attack of the shinobi she was fighting got her attention back._

_Dodging many of the attacks being thrown at her, Hinata felt she had gained an upper hand. _

_She reached to strike a vital spot with her gentle palms only to be stabbed in the stomach by one of the kunai the shinobi had hidden. Hinata staggered, blood dripping, going black for a second. _

_As the shinobi was going to add a second blow, Hinata braced herself....... but what she felt was not pain._

_Kiba was in front of her, blood streaming out of him. He fell._

_Kurenai – sensei, glanced at Kiba, concentration faltering for a second. Taking this opportunity Chitose, struck Kurenai – sensei from behind. Kurenai wavered for a second in mid air. She quickly tried to spin around, but Chitose, seeing the first blow had not killed her, added a second stab before she could spin around._

_She got stabbed right in the heart._

_Kurenai – sensei too, fell._

_Chitose smirked._

" _Well, now," he said, "who's next?"_

_He glanced at Shino, who was fighting against all three of the shinobi that were left, while protecting Nanami, trying to prevent them from going to Hinata. _

_Chitose smiled, then with a swish of the wind, appeared next to Shino and Nanami, and sliced their necks._

_Hinata screamed. _

_Then everything went black._

_The last thing Hinata remembered was carrying Kurenai, Shino and Kiba to Konoha's front gate, drenched both in her own blood and the blood of the enemies she had slain. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Hinata sat on the hospital bed and cried.


	2. Gone

**Chapter 2**

Hinata cried and cried and cried until she could cry no more.

Tsunade then entered the room.

"Hinata, I'm very sorry. I want you to know that you did your best and even killed the five shinobi." Tsunade waited for an answer.

"......" Getting nothing, Tsunade continued.

"From Now on, you will be teamed up with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Asuma, will be your new sensei, as he was married to Kurenai. He will take care of you in her place from now on and I hope –

"Wait," Hinata managed to choke out, " You said I killed the five shinobi," she paused, "What about Chitose?"

Tsunade had wanted to avoid this question.

"No, he is still alive," Tsunade paused, thinking about how she should tell Hinata.

"He escaped."

Hinata looked down and became very still.

Seeing Hinata wasn't going to answer, Tsunade started to stand up.

_Hinata has a gift._

_I don't believe she knows, yet, herself, but she is very powerful._

_I must tell Asuma, to keep a good eye on her._

_I hope she can recover from this. She will be a powerful ninja for Konoha._

With that, Tsunade left Hinata alone.

_Why was I so weak?_

_If it hadn't been for me, Kurenai – sensei, Kiba and Shino would've still been alive._

Hinata had another fit of sobs.

_I was the one who was responsible._

_I'm sorry and I will repay for it._

Hinata got out a kunai and lifted it to her neck.

_Wait, Chitose is still alive._

_He killed Kurenai –sensei and Shino and caused Kiba's death._

_He killed them....... he killed them._

That phrase rang in Hinata's head over and over again.

Hinata dropped the kunai.

_I will seek him out, and make him pay._

_But how can I, when I'm this weak?_

_I am a weak stuttering, blushing fool._

_No, I will change._

_No more, will I be the weak Hinata. No, more will I need to be protected. No more, will I stutter and blush. I will cry, no more. No more._

_I will be feared among the shinobi throughout the nations. I will be one of the strongest shinobi known, that will make even the akatsuki fear me. I will make Chitose pay and I will get revenge._

_Tsk, but what of my injuries?_

_I will stay one week more, until my injuries heal._

_Then, the stuttering, blushing Hinata, will be no more._

**~Six days later~**

Tsunade visited Hinata each day to try to somehow comfort her.

Since the first time Tsunade had come and visited, she had not spoken a word. Face void of emotions.

Tomorrow Hinata would be let out of the hospital because her injuries had mostly healed.

Tsunade hoped that Hinata would then recover.

After, what of another hour of talking to Hinata, which Tsunade always felt as if she was talking to heself. Tsunade left.

The sun went down.

_Tonight I will leave. _

_I have thought about my journey._

_First, I will seek out strong teachers, and learn their techniques._

_I will become stronger._

_I will then seek out and kill Chitose._

Hinata did not plan further.

She gathered a few of her weapons and scrolls.

Hinata vanished into the night.

**~The next day~**

Tsunade left her hokage office, for yet another visit to the hospital.

Tsunade, opened the door and........ she was not there?

Tsunade quickly asked around, to see if she had already left the hospital.

Nobody had seen her.

Tsunade rushed back to Hinata's hospital room.

She finally noticed, how the sheets were all neat and folded. On top of the sheets was a letter addressed to her.

Tsunade picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_By the time you have found this letter, I will be gone. I was always a weak, stuttering, blushing little girl. I needed protection, and was so weak even father kicked me out of the Hyuuga house. I never understood why he did this, but now I do. I am weak. _

_The next time you see me, if I am not dead by then, will be when I have gained power and become strong. I will not be the same Hinata you know. _

_I will kill Chitose and gain revenge. And then after that? I don't know._

_I will become stronger._

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Tsunade stared at the letter for a moment.

_She's gone._


	3. A changed Konoha

**Chapter 3**

In the following days of Hinata's disappearance, Tsunade told the elders of the village, Kakashi, Guy and a select few other Jonin of Hinata's disappearance and her 'gift'.

They agreed that, for the sake of the village and Hinata, they would announce that Hinata had also died with Shino, Kiba and Kurenai – sensei, since this information had not yet been reported to the people of the village.

This message was told throughout the village.

The Hyuuga house, suffered a deep blow.

Hiashi, fell into a deep silence.

He regretted making Hinata leave the Hyuuga house.

He actually, as he realized now, he loved her dearly.

The funeral was the next day.

"People of Konoha," started Tsunade, "Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Kiba passed away." She paused. "They fought and died for the sake of this village."

People went up and each gave a white rose and said there speeches.

Hiashi, didn't utter a word.

Neji shed a single tear.

Asuma cried.

Ino and Sakura were quiet.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji became ill.

Tenten missed her target.

Lee relentlessly trained for days without resting.

Konoha was changed.


	4. Return

I'm sorry for the insanely long hiatus! But after 2 years, I've finally decided to keep writing. So sorry for the short chapter, but I definitely will upload more~

Please review XD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~3 Years Later~**

The moonlight shone through the gaps of the trees and down into the dark forest, where two the people stood.

"You're going back?" asked a woman with long black hair and grey-yellow eyes with slitted pupils.

"…yes….master," replied the girl; her pale grey eyes stared into the distance.

The woman glanced at her, scrutinizing her emotionless face for any hint of hesitation.

"I'm not who I used to be."

_~Konoha~_

Tsunade looked out the window and saw her village, brimming with people chatting and shinobi training.

She smiled.

The new buildings looked quite amazing and though Tsunade tried not to, she couldn't help but let her mind wander and think, maybe Pein's attack wasn't all bad news after all.

Tsunade sighed as she sat in her newly built office and decided to get back to her paperwork.

There was just mountains and mountains of it, never ending. Fustrated, she took out the newspaper, and much to her surprise, she had won a minor prize.

"….oh no…something bad must be about to happen…"

This was the third time she had won something, although small, in the past few weeks. Nothing had happened yet, but she knew something would.

Frowning, she looked out the window as the sun set and the warm rays of lights danced across the village.

"It appears that she has gone back. Shall I go now?" said the man kneeling.

"Not yet Chitose…..," replied the masked man.

"….remember….patience until her power has fully developed…"


End file.
